<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sheep by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045255">Sheep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam SEED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning greeting, and perhaps an answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sheep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For 31 Days, July 1/Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning," Erica said as she opened the door and flicked on the light to the room her AI companions lived in. They didn't need the light, of course, but she did. One by one, their screens flicked on as well, greeting her soundlessly. As the day went on, Erica would switch to text as well, chatting as though her colleagues were just in other cubicles, not cubes themselves. </p>
<p>"Did you all have a good night?" Erica continued, smiling. "Dreaming of electric sheep?" </p>
<p>[That's an old book] Mark noted. </p>
<p>[We were debating the best design for a couple of handles, but we need more information on a couple of things.] Micoto added. </p>
<p>[It was a long debate. No time for sheep.] Linda commented. </p>
<p>It went on as Erica did her daily check of connections and everything else. Their light would stay on until she went home. But her own desk, and coffee, awaited her. She'd be the one to take her tablet, and camera, to where things were actually being manufactured. She'd guide everything along and fill in with her own ideas and what would work for people, not just virtually. </p>
<p>And she wouldn't say anything about her screensaver being changed to hundreds of brightly-colored sheep, either. </p>
<p>She never did ask again, but she sometimes still wondered if they dreamed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>